


Remember the day

by positivedaisy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Kinda fluffy I guess?, M/M, Major character death - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 05:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8000914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/positivedaisy/pseuds/positivedaisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the poem called "But you didn't".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember the day

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday, lily!  
> it's been such a long time since the day I promised you to write a fic about xiuhan and I finally did it! on your birthday! it's kind of mean of me to write lowkey an angst but you know angst is always the best so here it is! hopefully you won't be disappointed and you'll love it anyway! <3

**“** _He wasn't perfect. He was made of a thousand flaws just like anyone else, a little broken, but I didn't see him as someone who needed fixing. So pure, so beautiful, yet destructive **—** he made me fall in love with him and disappeared like a lonely star in the sea of the brightest, sparkling ones. I miss him. He was the last piece of the puzzle of my heart, the most dangerous drug I was addicted to and the biggest mystery I couldn't solve._ **”**

**Remember the day I told you I broke your brand new coffee machine? I thought you'd kill me...**

Luhan thought that Minseok was like a dream; the way his eyes would light up at the mention of something so close, so dear to his heart, the beautiful curve of his swollen, red stained lips, caught in between his teeth, his soft touch on his lover's bare back, traveling to the side of his hips—he loved it all. He had fallen so deeply for him that he was scared of meeting the end of this beautiful maze, the younger boy didn't want to regret opening up to him and believing this whole fantasy too quickly, too naively.

"Do you think our love is infinite?" Luhan wondered out loud, his head buried in his pillow with his back against Minseok's chest. His whole body vibrated as the older man let out a soft chuckle, his hands gently wrapping around Luhan's waist and exploring his stomach with soothing strokes.

"What are you trying to say?"

"I was just thinking..." A sigh. The younger turned around to face the other, staring right into his eyes that had a striking resemblance to a nighttime sky, filled with stars. "I'm just saying that I'd miss this too much. I don't want us to part ways."

Minseok shook his head as his mouth stretched into a smile—a reassuring one—just to restore Luhan's faith in them, their love and their future. "I would never leave your side, trust me. You can't get rid of me that easily," the elder replied, a teasing tone evident in his voice.

Luhan nodded in response, tracing the other's jawline with his fingers and feeling the soft skin under his fingertips, his mind holding a list of things he loved about the elder and that was one of them. His assurance. There was no one else in this world who had at least half of the ability to make him feel safe and loved, and to make him believe such things in just a couple of words.

_Maybe he believed them too soon._

"Even if I told you that your coffee machine is broken?"

"Fixing it is going to cost me a fortune, Luhan."

"I know. I'm sorry. I love you."

Another sigh. This time it came out of Minseok's mouth, his chin now settling on top of the younger's honey-blond curls. "You're lucky I love you." He planted the softest kiss ever on Luhan's forehead, eyes following the motion of his boyfriends fluttering eyelashes.

Luhan was right. Minseok _was_ indeed a dream and if he was a moonlight, Luhan would swim in it forever.  

**...but you didn't.**

➸

**And remember the time we were camping, and you said it would rain, and it did? I thought you’d say, “I told you so...”**

"It's cold," Luhan whispered, squeezing his boyfriend's hand tightly and getting closer to him to get some of the other's heat. Minseok offered a small smile before taking off his jacket and wrapping it around the younger's shoulders to keep him warm and blinked slowly, looking at the stars above them. 

"It's going to rain soon, Luhan."

He had been telling him the same thing since their arrival at the campsite and Luhan didn't believe him; he was watching the TV this morning and the woman on the screen said the weather was going to be perfect, so it must have been true. The thought of packing a raincoat just in case hadn't crossed his mind when he was preparing for the trip and he was _sure_ that he wasn't going to regret this later.

"It won't. Do you want to place a bet on this?" He suggested, grinning at the other.

"No, thanks. I'm not doing this just because I don't want you to go broke," Minseok stated, not taking his eyes off the stars. They were incredibly bright tonight.

Luhan let out a slight scoff before breaking into a beam, brighter than the sun, and rested his head on his boyfriend's shoulder, enjoying the view above him and the chilly night. He was really happy, probably happier than ever before. He felt powerful, full of undying energy, ready to take over the world with a beating heart of his, pumping with love and sincerity. Minseok made him feel things he had never thought that existed, he opened a door to a whole new world, tinted in bright colors, and Luhan was really thankful.

Why did he cry? Luhan's brows narrowed in confusion as he wiped his cheek, little drops appearing on his fingers. The boy let out a breathy laugh, thinking he had cried of happiness without realizing it before he lifted his eyes to Minseok's face, adorned with his gummy smile. Then the realization dawned on him. "It's raining, isn't it?" Minseok was right as always.

His boyfriend nodded as it started pouring with rain, soaking their clothes and putting out the campfire. The fragrance of flowers and barbecue hit their faces with a gust of wind, and, as luck would have it, the lightning crossed the night sky, making Luhan tremble with fear.

"Let's go," the elder mumbled, grasping his lover's hand tightly to help him get himself up from the grass, and unzipped their tent before getting themselves inside, instantly welcomed by a bunch of comfortable blankets in the stead of a mattress. "Let's wait for the rain to pass."

 **...but you didn't.**  

**➸**

**Do you remember the time I flirted with my best friend to make you jealous, and you were? I thought you’d leave me...**

He couldn't help it. He was drunk, he was upset and Yixing was just _there_ —looking so goddamn good in that tight white shirt and black jeans, hugging every curve of his perfect body. Luhan could feel his boyfriend's glare on the back of his skull as he shamelessly flirted with his best friend, his hand brushing against Yixing's not so innocently and throwing his head back, laughing sincerely at the other's joke. He could feel the happiness bubbling inside his chest along with the fear of Minseok's wrath.

They weren't exactly on good terms since Luhan got pissed at his boyfriend for not introducing him to his family for some reason ("You're my boyfriend and this is your family! I have to meet them! Do they even know about me? Are you ashamed of me?") and he had stormed off to the nearest club to meet his best friend, ignoring Minseok, who was following after him.

Luhan was really unfair to Minseok, he knew that. He was aware of the fact that he didn't even give the other a chance to explain and he felt bad about that, but his annoyance and anger took the best of him.

"You're so funny!" The Chinese slurred, taking another shot of tequila before placing his chin on the palm of his hand, looking at his friend adoringly. If it hadn't been for Minseok, he probably would've fallen in love with Yixing.

What he was doing was wrong. He had a boyfriend for God's sake.

"Do you want to dance with me?"

Wrong. Wrong. _Wrong_.

Did Minseok leave already? Did he leave _him_ already?

"Yes." Luhan nodded in response, grabbing Yixing's offered hand, and got up from the chair, ready to strut to the dance floor as he was prepared to show off his moves and his friend too. Someone's tight grip suddenly held him in place as his head shot up in surprise, staring right back at Minseok. Luhan let out a shaky breath. He was fucking gorgeous.

"You're going home with me. You can't afford to get a hangover because we're meeting my family tomorrow." 

 _Oh_.

**...but you didn't.**

**➸**

**And remember the time I forgot to tell you the event was formal and you showed up in jeans? I thought you’d drop me...**

"Are you kidding me? You couldn't spare a second to tell me about the dress code?" Minseok said through his gritted teeth as he looked around, immersed in the flood of suited people, his own hands tucked in the pockets of his favorite jeans.

"I'm so sorry, I forgot!" Luhan apologized, biting back a laugh. It was his father's birthday and he had invited Luhan to come along with Minseok to one of the best restaurants in China to celebrate. Minseok came to the restaurant right after work, sparing some time to get dressed a bit more appropriately, but, obviously, not appropriate enough.

It wasn't a big deal, really. Minseok still managed to outshine all of the guests only with his sparkling eyes and a soft smile, attracting everyone's attention to him. He was the center of attention not only in this party, but in Luhan's life as well.

His father was more than happy to see Minseok. Luhan knew that his dad loved talking to him about everything because they had a lot of things in common and the boy was just happy that his boyfriend had been accepted by his family and even adored by its members. He couldn't blame them—there was something about Minseok that made everyone be in awe and Luhan was proud of that. He was proud of being _his_ although he could've chosen someone else, someone better.

"I can't wait for my boys to get married," Luhan's father stated as he looked at the couple with a fond smile, holding a glass of wine in his hand.

They both looked down on their fingers, decorated with expensive engagement rings. Luhan couldn't wait too.

**...but you didn't.**

**➸**

**Yes, there were lots of things you didn’t do, but you put up with me, and you loved me, and you protected me.**

**There were lots of things I wanted to make up to you when you returned from South Korea...**

"Luhan?" There's a voice coming from behind him, doors creaking and footsteps getting louder as Yixing starts approaching Luhan's bed. "You haven't eaten for days. Please," he chokes on his on words, his plea sounding so pathetic, so desperate. 

Luhan feels his mattress dipping under the weight of his friend's body, he feels his cold hands touching his burning skin, he _feels_ that the other is trying to get him move, do anything at all, but he can't. The elder is glued to the bed, not being able to move an inch, empty eyes staring off into the abyss as his whole body lies there completely numb. The pillow is completely soaked from his tears, the air filled with sounds of quiet sobbing along with his heart shattering into pieces.

"You have to move on. He's not coming back," Yixing says, trying to snap Luhan back to reality. 

It's the same bed where Minseok had promised him to always stay by his side. It's the same gloomy sky behind the windows that broke down when they were camping together. It's the same friend beside him that he was trying to flirt with when Luhan was mad at his lover. It's the same ring on his finger as Minseok's, who's never going to come back.

Luhan's mind shifts to the day the love of his life was supposed to return from South Korea after visiting his own family. 

It's a terrible memory, full of pain and agony. He wishes he could erase it from his mind, bury it deep underground. He wants to forget the sound his phone had made when it fell to the ground, a woman's voice still ringing in his ears. _The plane he was in... Gone... So sorry for your loss._ He doesn't need to remember his own sobs as he clutched Minseok's sweater in his arms, muffling the sound of his cries.

Luhan is still in disbelief; they were so happy and they were going to get married. He can't believe his plans are crumbling down and his heart is collapsing. This wasn't supposed to happen. Their love was supposed to be infinite—how can it be like that when one of them is gone?

"No," he finally croaks out. "He's going to come back. I know it."

**...but you didn't.**

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't proofread this because i'm a lazy bum


End file.
